Small motorized vehicles such as go-carts and the like have traditionally had a wheel base substantially longer than the wheel's track as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,117, Park or U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,981, Rupp. The turning circle diameter of existing go-carts is generally between 15 to 20 feet, reduction in turning circle in two-wheel steered vehicles causes sliding or scrubbing the non-steered wheels. When both rear wheels are fixed to a solid axle shaft, commonly referred to as a live axle, there is some tire scrubbing in even slow speed turns due to the fact that the outside wheel must travel a longer distance than the inside wheel which is located closer to the center of the turning circle. For a given wheelbase, the larger the vehicle's track, the greater amount of tire scrubbing owing to differences in turning circle radius. Some small motorized vehicles drive a single rear wheel which is on a stub axle so that the rear wheels may rotate independently in a turning maneuver eliminating tire scrubbing. One-wheel drive vehicles, however, tend to perform differently in turns as a function of engine power output and the direction of the turn.